Roommates
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: Trunks and Wren are roommates :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Roommates**_

Wren and Trunks are roommates and Wren just went through a bad break up. Oneshot rated M for mature parts.

Wren wiped her eyes before she went into her two bedrooms and one in a half bathroom apartment. She always told her roommate what went on in her life; they are best friends so it makes her happy when he says he'll beat the dude up.

"Hey" Wren said looking at the couch to see her roommate with his girlfriend watching TV. "Sorry am I interrupting?" Wren asked closing the door.

Trunks shook his head. "No we're just watching the new episode of 'Catfish'." Trunks said looking back at the TV.

Wren chuckled and walked to her room. "You didn't tell me your roommate was a girl." Trunks' girlfriend said with her little girl voice.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Does it bother you?" Trunks asked eating some popcorn.

"No it's not that…" Trunks gave her a weird look while she was talking. "She's just really pretty." The girl said unsure.

"Ew, Wren is my best friends, she's too much like a tomboy." Trunks said giving her a shaking his head.

Wren walked out of her room with some Incredible Hulk shorts on and a Thor sports Bra. "Hey, did you buy any beer or did you drink it all?" Wren asked scowling at Trunks.

"Sorry, there was only one left." Trunks said trying not to laugh. "I'll buy nest pack." Trunks said offering Wren some popcorn.

Wren rolled her eyes and went to go sit down on the recliner next to the couch. "You changed from 'Catfish'?" Wren asked looking at the TV.

"No 'Jersey Shore' came on." Trunks said about to change.

Wren and his girlfriend stopped him. "I haven't seen this one." Wren said.

"Me neither." The girl said leaning forward dazed in the show.

~_**TWO HOURS LATER**_~

Trunks' girlfriend left and Wren and Trunks we're still watching TV. Wren moved to the couch because Trunks wouldn't go get her a cover and she didn't want to walk all the way to the hall closet. They started watching 'Friends with Benefits'. "See I don't think I could do that." Trunks said shaking his head.

"Why I think it's kinky." Wren said then laughed as Trunks threw some popcorn at her.

Trunks shook his head. "That's because you're nasty, and I couldn't do it because let's say it was you I would have to see your face every day, I would always picture you naked and all I would want to do is have sex with you." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"See your problem is you are a bitch, I would just be in it for the fun." Wren said smirking. "It would be cool, I would call you to my job we could do it I'm my office and you call me to your job and we do it on your desk then we could do it in the car at our apartment and no hassle with going back home because we already live together." Wren said chuckling.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Trunks asked looking at Wren shocked. "I'll admit you're hot as hell but you like I guy I don't think I could do that." Trunks said moving a little bit away from Wren.

"Dude you used me as an example I used you as one." Wren said rolling her eyes.

Trunks sighed and watched the movie. "So you had a long run today." Trunks said looking at Wren who nodded her head. "Did he break up with you?" Trunks asked looking back at the movie.

"Yup" Wren said sighing heavily.

Trunks rolled his eyes and put his arm around Wren. "It's okay." Trunks said swaying back and forth.

"This is not a church choir." Wren said laughing and looking up at Trunks.

After a few more hours Wren decided to go to bed. Trunks followed suit and went to his room, for some reason it was awkward when they said good night to each other, it took them like five minutes to say good night.

Wren put her hair in a ponytail and hopped in bed it was hard for her to go to sleep, usually her now ex-boyfriend would come over and they would lay up all night talking but now he's gone Wren felt lonely. Wren hopped back out of bed and snuck to Trunks' room and got under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked with his eyes still closed.

"I couldn't go to sleep." Wren said sliding closer next to Trunks.

"And sneaking into my room would help that?" Trunks asked sitting up; the covers fell of his clothed chest and lay at his waist. "How do you know I wasn't naked." Trunks said crossing his arms.

Wren twisted her face in disgust. "But you're not?" Wren asked moving away from Trunks.

"But still." Trunks said smirking.

"Oh well then I want to leave now, you creped me out." Wren said trying to get out of bed but Trunks grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Stop Trunks this is weird." Wren said trying to get out of the bed. Trunks chuckled then got on top of Wren. "Um" Wren said looking awkward.

Trunks looked confused then remembered and was about to get off of Wren but she grabbed him by his dog tag necklace making him stay. "What are you doing?" Trunks asked looking confused.

"Being stupid." Wren said smirking. Wren grabbed the back of Trunks' head and pulled him down for her to kiss him. Trunks didn't hesitate to kiss Wren back; Trunks dipped his tongue into Wren's mouth then stopped kissing her once he knew what he was doing.

"Wait" Trunks said pulling away from Wren.

Wren wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck and pulled him closer. "Please, just this once." Wren moaned then was shocked to hear what she just said.

Trunks pulled back up and looked at Wren with wide eyes. They sat there for a moment till Trunks reached to his back and pulled off his shirt his dog tag necklace dangled in Wren's face. "Okay" Trunks said started kissing her again, Wren was confused on why he agreed and why she liked it. She decided on not thinking about it anymore and enjoy this.

Trunks made a trail of kisses down to Wren's chest. '_There isn't much here but I can work with this'_ Trunks said biting Wren's hard nipples through the fabric of her sports bra, Wren moaned as she put her hands through Trunks' lavender mane. "Do you like this?" Trunks asked with a husky voice looking up at Wren. Wren nodded her head. "I want you to tell me what you want." Trunks said smirking and going back up to Wren's face. Wren moaning as Trunks' hand trailed into her pants. "Just say it." Trunks whispered into Wren's ear making her shiver.

"I want you to…" Wren trailed as Trunks traced her nub with his finger. "I can't concentrate Trunks, please." Wren begged and arching her back as he touched it a little bit.

Trunks chuckled and smirked. "I see you like to beg." Trunks whispered blowing in Wren's ear. "You have to tell me what you want first." Trunks said licking his lips, which turned Wren on even more.

"I want you fuck me!" Wren said then gasped as Trunks slipped his finger in side of her. Trunks began as a slow pace adding one finger going faster.

"I'm here to pleasure you, you wanted this tell me how you would like me to fuck the shit you." Trunks said then licked Wren's neck.

Wren nodded then moaned closing her eyes. "Faster… Ahhh Trunks." Wren said as Trunks went faster. "I want you." Wren said putting her nails into Trunks' back.

"Wow you're eager to do a lot, all will come to those who wait." Trunks said then sucked on Wren's neck.

"Oh God Trunks." Wren said as Trunks pumped his fingers even harder and faster. One second Trunks was in Wren's face next he was face to face with her entrance pulling her pants and panties down.

Trunks looked up at Wren who was just lying there waiting for Trunks to do what he does. Trunks looked at Wren's entrance and smirked. "You know I only had a sexual dream about you once and I swear it was real." Trunks said then made one long lick along Wren's neither lips.

Wren moaned. "What happened in it?" Wren asked pulling Trunks' hair.

"We fucked and you were very vocal." Trunks said laughing. "You kept screaming my name, I swear if it was real you would have had strep when we were done." Trunks said then put his finger back into Wren's warmth and licked at the same pace he was pumping into her. "I still think about it sometimes, that's why I take showers so early." Trunks said replacing his fingers with his tongue.

Wren's moan's got louder. "I've had a few about you, they replay in my head when I'm bored." Wren said as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Trunks lifted Wren's leg over his shoulder and the other one up to her chest.

Trunks looked up "What were we doing?" Trunks asked then went back down.

Wren blushed. "I can show you better than I can tell you." Wren said then smirked at Trunks' shocked face. Wren took off her sports bra and then pulled Trunks up to her. "Lay down." Wren said and smiled at Trunks who quickly got comfortable on his pillows. Wren crawled up to Trunks and started sliding her finger across the rim of his black basketball shorts, she giggled at the bulge that was poking out. Wren pulled his pants down slowly and watched as Trunks' massive shaft stuck up in ready position Wren gasped at how big he was.

"Yeah I know." Trunks said smirking. Wren rolled her eyes and grabbed him in her hand and started moving her hand in up down motions. Wren moved up and kissed Trunks. Trunks growled at Wren's slowness. "Faster" Trunks groaned.

"All will come to those who wait." Wren said sarcastically mocking Trunks. Wren put Trunks' head in her mouth and mad a 'pop' noise when she took him out. "_Now_ I want you to tell me what you want." Wren said going up to Trunks' ear and whispering.

Trunks smirked and grabbed Wren's breast. "I want you to blow me." Trunks said then pulled Wren down to his shaft, Wren opened her mouth and Trunks made her take it all in. Wren bobbed her head up and down trying not to gag; Trunks put his hand in Wren's hair and started moving his hips in little up motions. Trunks groaned and took his hand out of Wren's hair, he was so close. '_This is the quickest I've ever came'_ Trunks said about to come When Wren took him out of her mouth. "Wait what?" Trunks said scowling at Wren.

Wren went into Trunks' side drawer and pulled out a condom and put it on him. "I told you I'm showing you what's in my dream." Wren said then lowered herself onto Trunks' shaft.

"God you're tight!" Trunks said as Wren started making little movements with her hips. "Do you need a minute to adjust?" Trunks asked as he kissed Wren's neck.

Wren smiled then moved up and slammed herself back down onto Trunks. "No I think I'm fine." Wren said as Trunks moaned. "In my dream you moaned my name." Wren whispered in his ear.

"That's one thing I've never done." Trunks said stopping Wren from moving anymore. "You can scream my name all you want but I'm not moaning yours." Trunks said crossing his arms.

Wren smirked and started to ride Trunks. "That's going to change today." Wren said as she placed her hands around his neck. Wren did a slow steady pace then started going fast and back to slow.

"Would you just stay on one pace, please." Trunks asked through a raged breath.

"Say my name and I will." Wren said moaning.

Trunks shook his head. "Nope" Trunks said chuckling. Wren shrugged her shoulders and started doing a lot of different paces. "Okay I'm tired of this." Trunks said and took Wren off of him and flipped her over onto her hands and knees.

"Wait" Wren said trying to catch her breath. "I've never been this way before." Wren said, Trunks chuckled then plunged his length back inside Wren's flower.

"Well I guess I'm your first." Trunks said pumping his shafted in and out of Wren in a fast pace.

"Trunks…please…harder faster." Wren said trying to find something to squeeze.

Trunks handed Wren a pillow. "Now whose moaning whose name." Trunks said as he stepped on the ground for better support but still laid Wren on the bed. Wren tried to stand up but Trunks pushed her back down by her lower back slowly. "Just enjoy." Trunks said pumping even harder.

"You're going to bruise my ass." Wren said screaming as Trunks pulled all the way out then slammed right back into her.

"It's okay, only I'll see them." Trunks said slapping Wren's ass.

Wren felt her orgasm coming near. "So we're going to keep this up?" Wren asked pushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"This is the best sex of my life, hell yeah we're going to keep this up." Trunks said pausing. "I could feel you tightening around me, I know you were close." Trunks chuckled then pulled out of Wren and laid her on her back slowly.

"You bastard, stop teasing me." Wren said with her eyes still closed and pulling at her hair.

"Wait just stay like that." Trunks said getting his phone from his charger and taking a picture of Wren. "Now that's a screen saver picture." Trunks said then laughed as Wren sat up and tried to take his phone. "You have to make me come first." Trunks said taking the condom off and holding his shaft in his hand. (_**A/N**_:Trunks had a low bed) He tapped his dick on Wren's cheek then shoved it into her awaiting mouth. "Your mouth is so warm." Trunks said pulling her hair then starting fucking her mouth like it was her pussy.

Wren moaned at Trunks' forcefulness. '_If I don't get release I'm going to scream'_ Wren thought rolling her eyes. It was like Trunks read her mind. Trunks pulled Wren off of him and laid her down on the bed softly then lay on top of her.

"I thought you might want a little pleasure too." Trunks said then slowly entered Wren.

Wren shook her head 'no'. "Faster harder." Wren said then moaned as Trunks obliged to Wren's request and rammed into her harder. "Trunks" Wren said digging her nails into his shoulders. "It's so good." Wren said moaning louder.

"You're so slick." Trunks said smiling. "I liked it better when you were tight." Trunks said laughing. Wren just rolled her eyes. "Tell me when you about to come." Trunks said then started kissing Wren's neck. Trunks just kept at a fast, he lifted Wren's legs over his shoulders and pumped into her deeper.

"Ahhh, you're so deep." Wren said moaning as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "I'm almost there…I'm about to come." Wren said panting.

Trunks started going faster; he could feel his end coming soon. "I'm near it." Trunks said closing his eyes and then pumped into Wren one last time before they both hit their peak.

"Ahhh" Wren screamed as she got seven waves of pleasure. Trunks collapsed on Wren and started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Wren asked looking confused.

"Promise you won't hit me." Trunks said rolling off of Wren, Wren hooked her pinky with Trunks'. "I forgot to put a condom back on." Trunks said then was surprised when Wren jumped on top of him and started to punch him. "You said you wouldn't hit me." Trunks said grading his face.

"I lied." Wren said punching Trunks over and over again.

Trunks flipped them over. "It's okay; if you become pregnant I swear on my life I won't leave you." Trunks said kissing Wren.

"You are the worst roommate ever." Wren said rolling her eyes then cuddled into Trunks and fell asleep.

_**A/N:**_ Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Roommates_**

~**_THE NEXT DAY_**~

Wren woke up reaching for her phone to check what time it was. She searched but didn't feel anything and looked up noticing she wasn't in her room. "Shit" Wren said as she looked to the side of her to see Trunks staring at her.

"Hey" He said awkwardly. "Um, I'm going to take a shower." He said then quickly got out of bed.

Wren watched him as he got out. _'Nice ass' _she thought then scolded herself for thinking that. She was half way in her room when Trunks came out of the bathroom and grabbed her then dragged her inside.

"It would be nice if you joined me." Trunks said pining Wren against the wall. "And plus we don't want to waste water." He said putting Wren's legs around his waist.

Wren smiled then shook her head. "I think we need to talk before this goes further than we want." Wren said then sighed sharply as Trunks' member slid near her entrance as he put her down.

Trunks nodded his head. "Okay I get you." Trunks said then opened the door so Wren could leave.

Wren rushed out of the bathroom and into her room.

~**_A FEW MINUTES_**~

Wren was sitting on the couch watching cartoons as Trunks came out of the bathroom with work pants on and a towel draped over his head. "Do you still want to talk?" Trunks asked rubbing his head with the towel.

"Not while you half naked, dude you don't even have any boxers on and your pants aren't buckled up." Wren said looking down at his pants.

Trunks smirked then hopped on the couch. "Does it bother you." Trunks said looking at Wren. "It didn't before I fuck then shit out of you." Trunks said chuckling.

"You weren't that good." Wren said rolling her eyes.

Trunks busted into laughter. "There was more screaming then a porno in my room last night, you couldn't stop saying my name, and I bet your favorite part was when I was ramming into you repeatedly." Trunks said trying to regain his composure.

Wren scowled at Trunks then looked away. "Whatever" Wren said about to get up. Trunks grabbed her by the waist and sat her back down.

"I know your weakness, you like a demanding guy who will tell you what to do one minute then fuck the life out of you the next." Trunks whispered into Wren's ear. "And guess what that's me, now go take your shower so we can talk and then maybe go out for lunch or something." Trunks said letting go of Wren, who stood up slowly, and started making her way to the bathroom. "You're going to slow." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

Wren started walking quicker and shut the door to the bathroom.

_'Holy shit, I got Wren under my control'_ Trunks said smiling.

Trunks heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. The only bad part about their awesome apartment was they had no peephole. Trunks answered the door, and was shocked to see Goten and the door with Ricky behind him. "Hey dude what's up, ew put your stuff away my sister lives here." Goten said then walked in.

"Yeah about that." Trunks was about to break the news to them when Wren walked out of the bathroom with the littlest towel she could find.

"I'm finished." Wren said then was shocked to see her brother and best friend in her living room. "You, um, still have hot water to wash your face." Wren said then ran into her room.

"Yeah, I'll be back I have to ask Wren something." Trunks said then walked away.

"Is it just me or does it smell like sex in here?" Jonny asked looking at Goten.

~**_WREN'S ROOM_**~

Wren was putting some underwear on when Trunks walked in. "Why is my brother here and what did you tell him?" Wren asked scowling at Trunks.

"I don't know and nothing yet." Trunks said then ducked when Wren threw a shoe at her head.

"What do you mean yet?" Wren asked punching Trunks in the shoulder. "He will not know anything that's the biggest part of a secret." Wren said crossing her arms.

"Fine, I won't say anything, but hurry up and get dressed so we can go grab something to eat." Trunks said then walked out.

~**_LIVING ROOM_**~

"Hey guys." Trunks said walking out of Wren's room. "Sorry about that." Trunks said watching his friends as they emptied the beer into the kitchen.

Jonny grabbed one and opened it with his two front teeth. "It's okay, so why does it have the lingering of hot sweaty sex in here?" Jonny asked smirking.

"What it does?" Trunks asked looking confused then smelled the air. "Oh it does, maybe Wren got some last night." Trunks said then went to his room feeling proud on whom Wren got some with last night.

"Ew don't say that, that's my sister." Goten said looking disgusted.

Wren walked out of her room wearing black skin tight shorts and a red tank top that hugged at her mid stomach and black combat boots. "Sup" Wren said grabbing her bike helmet and was about to leave when Jonny stopped her.

"Hey who was the lucky guy last night?" Jonny asked receiving a punch from Goten.

Wren smirked. "He was really cool and his head game was on point, his name was none of your business." Wren said rolling her eyes then left.

Trunks came out in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie laughing his ass off. "That was funny, okay guy you got to leave, I got to get to work." Trunks said pushing his friends out of the door.

~**_WREN'S JOB_**~

Wren walked into the doors of the garage and got greeted by a lot of hot greasy men. "Hey boss." Thyme said smiling at Wren. "Okay, you have a meeting with Trunks about using some of his equipment to better the garage, a 3'o clock lunch with Chichi, and Marco called he wants you back." Thyme said rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Thanks Thyme, move my 3 lunch to 4, I have a feeling me and Trunks will be talking longer than expected, and call Marco tell him I said he can kiss the shit off my boots." Wren said then went into her office.

~**_TRUNKS' JOB_**~

Trunks hopped out of his black jaguar with his sunglasses on, with a mighty smirk grazing his lip. "Hello Mr. Briefs, how was your day?" Jonny asked rolling his eyes.

"How'd you get here before me, I just kicked you out of my apartment?" Trunks asked taking off his sunglasses looking at Jonny confused.

"I have my ways." Jonny said smirking. "Anyway, you have a meeting with Wren about our new equipment, Vegeta and Bulma want to talk to you about settling down, and this blond hottie named Amber came in asking for you she said she was your girlfriend." Jonny said pressing the top button in the elevator.

"Call my parents and tell them to push back the meeting and then call Amber and tell her it's not working out." Trunks said then stepped out of the elevator with Jonny.

"Okay, oh and Wren called she said she'll be here in a few minutes." Jonny said sitting at his desk and kicking his feet up.

"Sweet" Trunks said smirking and putting his brief case down.

Wren strutted into the building making any guy nose bleed as she walked by. "Hey I'm here to see Trunks." Wren said to the glaring receptionists.

"Top floor." She said rolling her eyes.

Wren smirked. "If you keep looking at me like that, I'll rip your eyes out." Wren whispered then went to the elevator. As she rode the elevator there were about 8 men in there with her and she felt like the new attraction at the circus. _'Like being in a car with uncle Roshi'_ Wren thought as her floor dinged. "Bye boys." Wren said as she waved bye.

"Hey Wren." Jonny said playing a game on his phone. "Trunks is getting some coffee he wanted you to wait in his office." Jonny said pointing towards the door.

"Thanks" Wren said then walked into his office. Wren quickly ran to Trunks' big leather chair and kicked her feet up. She started looking through the drawers and found what she was looking for then put it in her pocket.

"Hey sexy." Trunks said as he walked into the office holding a mug that said _'Yeah I'm the boss'_.

Wren smirked then leaned forward. "Hey boss." Wren said sizing Trunks up.

"I think daddy would suit me best." Trunks said walking over to Wren and kissed her roughly shoving his tongue down her throat. Wren pulled what she had out of her pocket and handed it to Trunks who smirked then broke the kiss. "I see you're impatient." Trunks said chuckling at Wren nodded.

Wren stood up and leaned over till she was near Trunks' ear. "No foreplay." Wren said and in a spilt second she was on the table with Trunks between her legs. Trunks quickly pulled his pants down putting the condom that Wren took out of his desk on and threw Wren's pants somewhere across the room. He lined himself up to Wren's entrance then plunged his throbbing dick inside her. "Yes" Wren said as Trunks started at a fast pace.

Trunks smirked as Wren tightly wrapped his legs around him as her trusteed harder and faster. _'At this pace we'll be done in a few minutes then we can talk about whatever it was we needed to talk about.' _Trunks thought as he grabbed Wren's thighs tighter than pumped harder.

"Trunks" Wren screamed pulling at her hair.

~**_JONNY_**~

Jonny was still playing on his phone but stopped once he heard crashing coming from Trunks' office. "What the hell." Jonny said looking confused, then he heard moans. He went to the camera app on his computer and clicked on the camera in Trunks' office, it was covered by something. Jonny shrugged it off thinking they were being the kidding around friends they were and were playing with each other.

~**_TRUNKS' OFFICE_**~

Trunks could feel he was close and so was Wren. He pulled out of Wren and smiled at her disappointed whimper, and then he flipped her over and plunged right back into her. "Please Trunks, faster." Wren moaned quietly trying not to get caught by Jonny.

Trunks complied and went fast. Trunks started to feel Wren tighten around him and she screamed his name as she rode out her orgasm, Trunks pumped a few more time till he rammed into Wren one last time and excreted his seed into the condom then collapsed on top of Wren.

"So you give me some starter equipment and we see how it goes from there?" Wren said panting as Trunks nodded his head then kissed Wren and pulled out of her.

"That sounds great, we'll go to the 35th floor and get you some equipment and put it in a Capsule." Trunks said as he pulled up his pants.

**_A/N:_** Hope you liked


	3. Chapter 3

**_Roommates_**

**_A/N:_** Wren and Trunks know each other from school they don't really know each other's family except for siblings.

~**_WREN'S JOB_**~

Wren walked into her office after handing her head mechanic the equipment that Trunks gave her. _'My thighs hurt'_ Wren thought smirking as to why they hurt.

"Wren you're dirty." Thyme said shutting the door and giggling. "Jonny just called me, he's so dense." Thyme said crossing her arms.

Wren had a smirk in her face. "I don't know what you're talking about." Wren said turning her laptop on.

"Yeah right, you're banging the CEO!" Thyme said pointing at Wren.

Wren ran to the widow that showed her what everyone was doing in the garage and closed it. "Load much!" Wren said sighing then ran her hands thought her hair. She looked at Thyme and Thyme looked at her then they both hopped up and started to squeal like little school girls.

Thyme sat Wren down then she sat on Wren's desk. "Okay you have to tell me everything." Thyme said leaning forward.

"Okay but you have to swear never to tell anyone." Wren said as her and Thyme pinky swore. "It was amazing; it was like watching your favorite porn happen to you. If he wasn't such a tease I probably would of came like 5 million times." Wren said leaning back in her chair. "But the craziest part is that he's so gentle, I think the way he fucks me is controlled by his mood." Wren said thinking about their first time.

"That's so sweet; I wish Jonny was like that with him it depends on his emotions." Thyme said rolling her eyes. "Does it seem like he knows what he's doing or is it like pause and get himself together or…" Thyme never finished her sentence because the phone went off. "Sup this is Wren's Wheels, what do you want?" Thyme asked in the most polite way possible. "It's Trunks' Mchottie with the baller's body." Thyme said chuckling.

Wren snatched the phone out of her hand and shooed her away. "Hey" Wren said spinning in her chair.

"Hey my parents are having this stupid banquet and I was wondering if you would like to go?" Trunks asked walking around his office.

Wren looked at her schedule. "When is it?" Wren asked itching her head.

"At 9." Trunks said holding up his tux.

"I don't have a dress." Wren said smirking. "What am I going to wear?" Wren asked crossing her arms.

Trunks grabbed his car keys. "I'll be there in a few to come pick you up to buy a dress, see ya." Trunks said then hung up.

"So what happened?" Thyme asking walking back in with a cup of coffee.

Wren grabbed her sunglasses. "I believe you already know snoopy." Wren said rolling her eyes knowing Thyme listened in through her phone on her desk.

"Black is always your friend and you look great in dark purple." Thyme said sitting on her desk. Wren walked back into Thyme's office and hugged her. "What's that for?" Thyme asked looking confused.

"I need you to cancel with my mom." Wren said then ran out of the office laughing as Thyme cursed her.

~**_EDRESSME_**~

Wren walked into the store and saw all the dresses. "Maybe I can wear a nice pants suit." Wren said about to walk out of the store when Trunks turned her around and walked further in holding her waist. (They live in New York).

"Okay you go into the dressing room and I pick you're dress." Trunks said pointing towards the dressing rooms.

Wren crossed her arms. "How do you know my size?" Wren asked smirking.

"I had my hands on your body long enough to know." Trunks said giving Wren a seductive smirk. "2 days is long enough for me." Trunks said then pushed her towards the dressing room.

Trunks picked out a dark blue dress that clung tight to the cleavage and loosened at the bottom, then he pick a short white dress that was bejeweled around the waist, and then he pick a plane dark purple dress that was strapless. "Okay doll face here you go." Trunks said then smirked as Wren snapped at him for calling her doll face.

Wren came out in the dark blue dress looking pissed. "I like the purple one better." Wren said crossing her arms.

"Fine we can just buy the purple one then." Trunks said leaning against the wall.

"We have to stop by the apartment, I have great shoes to go with the dress and I need to pick up my make-up bag." Wren said walking back into the dressing room.

"Okay" Trunks said sitting in one of the chairs eating what looked to be skittles.

"Um Trunks." Wren said feeling bad. "Thyme knows." Wren said then winced when she heard Trunks' growl. "Jonny called her and talked about it with her but he didn't get it completely but she did." Wren said then stepped out of the dressing room.

Trunks was rubbing his temple. "Well people were going to find out sooner or later." Trunks said walking to the cash register with his hand around Wren's waist.

~**_BANQUET_**~

Wren walked in behind Trunks; Wren had on the purple strapless dress, there was a slit that went all the way up to her mid-thigh, and she had on light make up with a dark purple lipstick.

"You look great." Trunks said; Trunks was wearing a black tux with a regular black tie.

Wren smirked as she sized up Trunks. "You too, never knew you had an armony tux." Wren said then grabbed her and Trunks a glass of champagne.

"Thanks" Trunks said looking around spotting his sister. "Come on." Trunks said putting his hand on the small of Wren's back and lightly pushing her towards his sister.

"Hey bro." Bra said then noticed Wren. "Oh my God Wren you look awesome." She said looking at Wren's dress.

"Thanks Bra and you look beautiful." Wren said as she hugged Bra.

Goten came over eating some little finger foods. "Wren what are you doing here?" Goten asked looking confused.

"Trunks invited me." Wren said rolling her eyes. "So what are you doing here?" Wren asked scowling at her brother.

"I'm engaged to one of the CEO's of Capsule Corp." Goten said with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Trunks you finally made it, I want you to talk to some people." Bulma said then noticed the girl Trunks was with. "Hi I'm Bulma Briefs may I ask who you are?" Bulma asked smiling.

"I'm Wren Son, sister to Goten Son and granddaughter to Ox King the owner of Ox Inc." Wren said shaking Bulma's hand.

Trunks looked at Wren shocked. "Oh is your grandfather coming?" Bulma asked looking from Wren to Goten.

"I'm sorry to say he caught a cold and I told him that me and my brother could take his place." Wren said motioning to her brother. "And the biggest coincidence is Trunks asked me to come about an hour after I said I could take his place." Wren said doing a snobby rich person laugh with Bulma.

"That is so ironic, well how about you and Trunks come and talk to these other companies, I bet your grandfather showed you how to work these big game bastards." Bulma said whispering to Wren.

"I would love to." Wren said locking arms with Trunks.

Trunks put an emotionless face on. "You never told me any of that." Trunks said giving some people a fake smile.

"I never accepted that life, getting stuff handed to me without working for it isn't who I am." Wren said putting her champagne glass down.

"Are you and Goten splitting up Ox Inc. or is he giving it to some other big company."

"I'm inheriting the company, my parents like their simple life and Goten said he just wants to have the computer part of the company I can have everything else, plus I'm more like my grandfather than anyone I like earning stuff just like him." Wren said pulling Trunks onto the dance floor.

Trunks smirked. "I thought you said you can't dance." Trunks said as he put his hand on Wren's waist.

"Above the belt city boy." Wren said rolling her eyes. "And I said I didn't dance I never said I couldn't." Wren said as she started to lead. "I grew up in a fine establishment you really think my grandfather would have us not know the simple things?" Wren said chuckling.

~**_EATING DINNER_**~

Wren out the napkin in her lap and gave Goten a look when he put it in his shirt. "Sorry haven't had a formal dinner in a while." Goten whispered to Wren.

"So Wren, Goten tell me who is inheriting Ox Inc.?" Bulma asked as she drank her wine. "I would love to know who to invite to our parties.

Wren and Goten looked at each other. "I'm getting 90% of the company." Wren said as she looked at her forks. "Which one is the salad fork?" Wren whispered to Goten.

Goten picked up his salad fork then eyed Wren. "I've always been fascinated with computers, so when my grandfather said he's giving us the company but we'd have to split it up on our own I asked for our computer research division and said Wren could have the rest."

Plus with my grandfather letting me merge my garage with the company I don't think I could handle everything." Wren said as she wiped her mouth.

"Sorry I'm late Bill was talking my head off." Vegeta said then saw Wren and Goten. "Ah you're the Big Ox's grandchildren." Vegeta said as he sat down. "I was just talking to him he told me that you were here." He said as he put his napkin in his lap.

Wren nodded. "It is an honor meeting the owner of Oji Corp." Wren said smirking.

Bulma smiled at Wren's knowledge on whom everyone is. "Trunks your girlfriend is smart." Bulma said looking at her son.

"Oh we're not dating." Wren and Trunks said at the same time.

Bulma looked confused and Vegeta was smirking. "Then what are you?" Bulma asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Wren and Trunks looked at each other. "We're fuck buddies." Trunks said as he at his food.

Bulma was wide eyed and her mouth was a gape. "Nice job son." Vegeta said with his smirk turning into a Cheshire smile. "I was wondering if you 2 and your grandfather would like to talk about the future tomorrow at my office?" Vegeta asked as he asked for more wine.

"We're not getting the company just yet our grandfather has a few more miles on him." Goten said putting his napkin over his food as the people took it away.

~**_FEW HOURS LATER_**~

"Well that went great." Trunks said as he took off his jacket and out it around Wren. "I don't think my mother could have handled it any better." Trunks said as he opened the car door for Wren.

"At least she didn't yell." Wren said as she took off her shoes. "Good my feet were hurting." Wren said throwing her shoes in the back of the car. "I just want to take a hot bath when I get home and relax." Wren said shaking her hair out of the over the eye style it was in.

"I think I'll join you." Trunks said rubbing his shoulder. "Maybe you could even give me a massage." Trunks said giving Wren a boyish smile.

Wren laughed. "Okay" Wren said then leaned back in her seat.

~**_APARTMENT_**~

Wren eased into the tub and sighed as the hot water felt really good on her body. Trunks came in second and leaned back on Wren as she wrapped her arms around him. "So how was work after our little discussion?" Wren asked as she massaged Trunks' back.

"It was okay, I had to do a lot of paper work." Trunks said sighing as Wren worked into a knot on his back. "So how was your day?" Trunks asked as he put his head down.

"Short, I had a meeting with some guy with purple hair we fuck, then I went back to work then he called me and asked me to this banquet." Wren said chuckling. "Oh and I had the world's best sandwich on my may back to work." Wren said thinking of the sandwich.

Trunks nodded his head. "Sounds awesome." Just then the bathroom door swung open and Goten walked in. "Dude" Trunks said scowling at Goten.

"So when were you going to tell me that you guys fuck?" Goten asked crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame.

"We'll tell you when you get the fuck out!" Wren yelled as Trunks tried to cover her up. Goten walked out closing the door. "Come on let's get him out of the apartment." Wren said rolling her eyes.

**_A/N:_** Next chapter coming soon hope you like.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Roommates**_

_**A/N:**_ NEW CHAPTER YAAAY.

~_**LAST TIME**_~

"So when were you going to tell me that you guys fuck?" Goten asked crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame.

"We'll tell you when you get the fuck out!" Wren yelled as Trunks tried to cover her up. Goten walked out closing the door. "Come on let's get him out of the apartment." Wren said rolling her eyes.

~_**BACK TO THE STORY**_~

Wren had a robe on that barley covered anything and Trunks had a towel around his waist sitting on the couch. "So you guys were just going to go on and not tell anyone that you guys are fucking each other?" Goten asked pacing back and forth. Wren and Trunks looked at each other than nodded at Goten. "You guys are bastards." Goten said face palming.

"Why do you even care it's not like we're filming it and putting it on a porn site?" Trunks said rolling his eyes. "You didn't hear me complain when I walked in on you and my sister." Trunks said shuddering in disgust.

"That's completely different." Goten said pointing at Wren. "We're engaged." He said then 'humphed'.

Trunks chuckled. "You weren't then." He said smirking. "Don't you want your sister happy?" Trunks asked looking at Goten who nodded. "Well this makes her _really_ happy." Trunks said looking at Wren then gave her a seductive smirk.

"Really happy." Wren said crossing her legs. "Plus it's not like I'm catching anything." Wren said then stood up and went to the kitchen to get a beer.

Goten sighed then looked at Trunks and his sister. "Do whatever you want." Goten said then left.

Wren made sure Goten was gone then took off her robe and went over to Trunks then sat in his lap. "Well that could have ended better." Trunks said as Wren straddled his hip and put her arms around his neck.

"He'll be fine he's not mad just hurt that I didn't tell him first." Wren said as Trunks grabbed a condom out of the light stand next to the couch. "I just hope he doesn't tell our parents." Wren said as she watched Trunks put the condom on and slammed her onto his shaft. Trunks did all the work and let Wren just enjoy the pleasure, but for some reason Wren could feel him holding back. "Trunks are you okay?" Wren said between moans.

"I'm fine…" Trunks said putting his arms around Wren's waist and holding her tight. "Why do you ask?" Trunks asked as Wren moaned his name.

Wren was in too deep to even answer Trunks back, she just moaned and shook her head. "Ah Trunks!" Wren screamed as Trunks went harder but still held back. "Harder" Wren whispered in Trunks' ear.

This time Trunks didn't comply he stayed at his same pace. "Beg for me." Trunks whispered.

Wren could feel the smirk grazing his lips. "Trunks" Wren said holding onto Trunks as he slammed her down.

"I said beg not say my name and its daddy." Trunks said as he kissed Wren's neck.

Wren bit her lip as Trunks licked her neck. "Please daddy harder." Wren gasped as Trunks stopped holding back and went full force. "Ah" Wren screamed as Trunks slammed into her one last time and she had 7 powerful waves hit her like a ton of bricks.

Trunks growled as he came. He leaned back on the couch then chuckled as Wren laid on him. "You don't have to say it I already know that was the best sex of your life." Trunks said smirking.

"Shut up." Wren said lightly hitting his chest.

Trunks laughed. "You want a beer?" Trunks asked as he lifted Wren up and put her on the other side of the couch. Wren nodded. "Wow I have you speechless." Trunks said smirking. Wren just gave Trunks the finger.

~_**WEEKEND**_~

Trunks woke up with Wren in his arms on the couch. "My fantasy has come true." Trunks said smirking and looking up then winked.

"You're so weird." Wren said stretching.

Trunks moved the covers off of them and saw Wren was still naked. "Oh this makes everything better." He said rubbing his hands together licking his lips.

Wren rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm going to put some cloths on then get some cereal." Wren said walking to her room.

Trunks smiled as he saw Wren walk away. _'This is so awesome'_ Trunks thought as he got up himself. Trunks was about to go to his room when the front door swung open.

"Oh God I'm blind." Thyme said as she closed the door and pretending to gag.

Trunks laughed. "You know it's the biggest thing you saw." Trunks said then walked into his room and putting on a pair of boxers then went to the door. "That's why you need to knock before you enter." Trunks said then let Thyme in.

"I am shocked." Thyme said shaking her head. Trunks smirked and rubbed the back of his head. "I could have sworn you were bigger than Jonny I guess not." Thyme said smirking then walked into the apartment.

"It's not a good thing to lie." Trunks said then closed the door. "Wren the demon is here."

Wren walked out of the room in some running shorts and a sports bra. "I was about to go run if you want to come." Wren said smiling at Thyme.

"You read my mind." Thyme said opening her jacket to show her she was wearing her running cloths too.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Well while you guys are running all be seeing what happened on the game because I seemed to have missed it." Trunks said smirking at Wren.

Thyme pretended to gag. "Okay ew." Thyme said then walked out of the door.

Wren and Trunks laughed. "Okay bye." Wren said then gave Trunks a good bye kiss and was about to leave until she realized what she did. "Oh no!" Wren said whipping around to look at Trunks.

"We'll talk when you get home." Trunks said then walked into his room quickly.

~_**AFTER RUNNING**_~

Thyme and Wren were coming upstairs. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in?" Thyme asked rubbing Wren's back.

Wren shook her head. "I'm good, but thanks anyway." Wren said taking out her key.

"Okay are you coming to the thing on Sunday?" Thyme asked getting her car keys. "It's at Jonny's house." Thyme said fixing her purse on her shoulder.

Wren nodded her head. "Trunks and I will be there." Wren said then went into her house waving bye to her best friend.

Walking slowly Wren entered the apartment. "Trunks" Wren asked questionably. "Where are you?" Wren asked looking around.

"I'm right here." Trunks said coming out of the kitchen. "Okay I've made a solution to our problem." Trunks said smiling.

"And what is our problem and your solution?" Wren asked smirking and crossing her arms.

Trunks ushered Wren to the couch. "You kissed me good bye like we date." Trunks said smirking. "My solution is we fuck other people." Trunks said nonchalantly.

Wren stood up quickly. "That's an awful idea, why don't we just take a break from each other?" Wren asked rolling her eyes.

"See I thought of that but every time I'm with you or talking to you or just near you I picture you naked if you're not already naked which you are half the time I'm with you." Trunks said shrugging his shoulders.

Wren looked at Trunks for a few minutes then slapped him in the face. "You're such and idiot." Wren said rubbing her head then looked up to Trunks who was rubbing his face.

"Well this idiot graduated top of his class in high school and both of his colleges!" Trunks yelled at Wren.

"I don't care if you graduated top of your classes you're an idiot and a nerd!" Wren yelled back.

They stood there for a few minutes just growling at each other till Trunks grabbed Wren by the waist and kissed her roughly. Wren put her arms around Trunks' neck and her legs around his waist. Trunks was desperately trying to take Wren's Bra off her laid them down on the floor. Trunks moved to her neck and Wren was panting heavily.

"Wait wait wait." Wren said putting her hands through her head and chuckling.

Trunks put his face between her chest. "We're doing what we shouldn't be doing aren't we?" Trunks asked and sighed heavily as Wren nodded.

"You're idea isn't that bad, there is this guy at the coffee shop I go to always trying to hit on me." Wren said shrugging her shoulders.

Trunks got up and pulled Wren's Bra down. "How about we go to the club and bring home a one nighter." Trunks said still between Wren's legs.

"That's actually a great idea." Wren said smirking.

~_**CLUB**_~

Wren was wearing a tight black dress that went to her upper thy, they dress had white lacing going around his and it was spaghetti strapped, and her shoes were black stilettos. "You clean up nice." Trunks said smirking.

"Shut up." Wren said rolling her eyes. Trunks was wearing black silk pants, with a black silk shirt and a red silk tie, and his shoes where red, black and white Jordan's. "Well I see you're wearing the shirt I bought you." Wren said smirking.

"It looked good at the time." Trunks said shrugging his shoulders. "Okay let's do this, oh and you don't have to feel like a whore." Trunks said then dogged one of Wren's punches.

Trunks walked into the club with his hands in his pocket. A group of girls swarmed him. "There's enough Trunks to go around ladies." Trunks said chuckling.

Wren walked into the club and saw Trunks with a group of girls and felt revenge bubble into her stomach. Wren rammed through the group of girls. "Hey Trunks did you take your medicine." Wren said then started to clap. All the girls gave Trunks a weird look then walked away. "That's payback." Wren said then walked away to the bar.

Trunks followed Wren to the bar. "That wasn't funny." Trunks said grabbing Wren by the arm.

"Well calling me a whore wasn't funny either." Wren said then took her arm back. Wren went to a bar chair and sat down.

"Hello pretty lady what may I get you?" A tall blond hair and blue eyed boy asked smirking at Wren.

Wren bit her lip and stared into his eyes motioning him closer. "A dirty martini and make it as filthy as possible." Wren said smirking.

The guy smirked. "Coming right up." He said licking his lips.

Wren turned around in her chair to see what Trunks was up to. He already had a girl on the dance floor and they were pretty much fucking on the floor. "Hey what's your name?" Wren asked smiling.

"Alex" He said handing Wren her drink.

Wren took a sip from it then smiled. "Filthy just like I like it." Wren said licking her upper lip. "What time do you get off?" Wren asked putting her drink down.

"In a few minutes." Alex said smirking. "What you have in mind?" Alex asked.

"I'm having a small get together at my house and I would love for you to come." Wren said eating the olive from her drink.

"How many people?" Alex asked already knowing the answer but just wanted to hear her voice again.

Wren thought for a minute. "Me and you." Wren said smiling.

"I would love to go." Alex said smiling back then checked his watch. "I'll be off at 11:30." Alex said looking at his watch; it was 11:25 right now.

"Let me just go talk to my roommate." Wren said then walked away. Wren put five dollars on the table then went to the dance floor where Trunks was. "I got a catch and I'm taking it home." Wren said holding out her hand.

Trunks hit Wren's hand and smirked. "Okay go get him." Trunks said laughing

"There will be a sock on my door." Wren said biting her lip then walked away.

~_**THE APARTMENT**_~

Wren walked into the apartment with Alex not far behind. "Well this is my awesome apartment." Wren said putting her bag on the table. Wren turned around and put her arms around Alex's neck and started kissing.

"Wait, I don't have a condom." Alex said itching the back of his head.

Wren rolled her eyes. "I'm always prepared." Wren said then started kissing him again. "Come on." Wren took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

"Nice room." Alex said looking around.

Wren smiled. "Thanks" Then pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Wren started to unbutton Alex's shirt.

_**A/N:**_ Next chapter will be out so soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Roommates**_

_**A/N:**_ NEW CHAPTER YAAAY.

~_**TRUNKS**_~

Trunks looked up at his apartment and saw Wren push a figure onto her bed then the light went out. Trunks couldn't go through with his plan and bring a girl home, so he had a big case of blue balls after that dance with that girl he didn't even know her name. _'I should have brought her home'_ Trunks thought then opened the door to hear moans, not caused by him, coming out of Wren's room.

He went to go get a beer when he remember a conversation him and Wren had once.

~_**FLASHBACK**_~

Wren was watching a show on the history channel when Trunks showed a girl out of the house then sat on the couch and sighed heavily. "What's the matter with you?" Wren asked taking the beer Trunks got for himself.

"I think the girl I was just with faked it." Trunks said looking sad.

"Well the only way you can tell is did she make an oh face and were your ears ringing from her screaming?" Wren asked looking at Trunks. (A/N: I'm not saying I know this I'm just saying my opinion)

Trunks thought for a minute. "No and yes." Trunks said looking sad.

"Yeah she can't be doing either one she has to do both." Wren said shrugging her shoulders.

"How do you fake it?" Trunks asked looking at the TV.

Wren thought about it. "Well I say 'oh god' a lot." Wren said then looking at Trunks. "Know shut up I haven't seen this one yet." Wren said looking back at the TV.

~_**END FLASHBACK**_~

Trunks listened in on Wren and heard her say 'oh god' like five time. "That's my clue." Trunks said smirking and busted through the door. "Get, the fuck, out." Trunks said scowling at the naked guy in Wren's room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alex asked covering himself.

Trunks depend his scowl. "If you don't leave I'm someone who will hand you your tongue in five minutes." Trunks said crossing his arms.

Alex gathered his cloths quickly and left. "I'll call you." Alex said then ran out of Wren's door then out of the apartment.

Wren rolled her eyes at Trunks then was about to put a shirt on. "Don't do that." Trunks said walking over to Wren.

"Trunks this was your idea, why didn't you go through with it?" Wren asked crossing her arms.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Because…" Trunks didn't finish his sentence because Wren interrupted him.

"Don't say that." Wren said shaking her head. "Don't do that to us." Wren said putting the shirt on.

"It's true Wren, I love you." Trunks said. He wasn't shocked when Wren attacked him. Wren started to punch Trunks then hopped on top of him and repeatedly punch his chest. Trunks took Wren's wrist and flipped then over so she was pinned under him. "Stop!" Trunks yelled at Wren.

Wren gritted her teeth. "You ruin everything!" Wren yelled back. "Why couldn't we just keep it the way it was?" Wren asked with tears going down her face.

Trunks looked shocked at Wren. "You climbed in my bed and begged me to fuck you!" Trunks said scowling. "So it's actually your fault that this is happening!" Trunks said getting off of Wren.

"My fault, you could have turned me down!" Wren said crossing her arms.

"I wanted to help a friend; we all know you needed it!" Trunks said rolling his eyes.

Wren scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Wren asked balling up her fists.

"It was like a year ago since you got some dick." Trunks said calmly. "And you really needed it because you were on PMS 24/7." Trunks said then regretted what he said. "I'm sorry." Trunks said then stood up.

"I'm moving out." Wren said then walked out of her room.

Trunks followed her. "What" Trunks asked looking confused?

"We can't live together, we took it too far and we should of stopped when we had the chance." Wren said shaking her head. "You just got too deep." Wren said wiping a tear away.

"You can't say you don't feel the same." Trunks said giving Wren a fake smile. Wren just looked at Trunks then shook her head.

Wren went to the closet close to the kitchen then got her suit case out of it. "I'm going to Goten's house, we'll talk to the land lord in the morning." Wren said then went to her room.

Trunks grabbed Wren's arm and pulled her close. "I'm sorry." Trunks said and kissed Wren's head then took his wallet and his car keys.

Wren stood strong till the door slammed shut and she fell back onto the wall then on her knees. _'Why'_ Wren thought as she cried into her hands.

~_**1 YEAR LATER**_~

Wren was watching the gossip network with Bra. "So the new scoop on the heir to the Briefs fortune is that he's dating a hot blonde." The TV lady said as they showed the picture of Trunks with a pretty young girl on his arm. "But we don't care about her; we want to know who the little brunette was that was seen getting out of his car one year ago going to rave?" She said showing a picture of Wren the night they stopped talking.

"Well tonight E! has the scoop." A man said walking on stage.

Bra turned the channel to sports center. "I'm sorry." Bra said rubbing Wren's back.

"It's okay." Wren said swallowing her tears. "You know we haven't talked since that night." Wren said chuckling. "It feels weird every day I have something good happen to me and I can't talk to him about it." Wren said shaking her head. "Don't get me wrong I love talking to you and Thyme but I could tell everything to Trunks." Wren said getting up and going to her room.

Bra shook her head. _'I'm three days their friendship was over'_ Bra thought then go up.

~_**TRUNKS' OFFICE**_~

Trunks was sitting in his chair making out with a tall blonde when Vegeta walked in. "Trunks" Vegeta's voice boomed as he looked at the girl in disgust. "Leave" Vegeta said to the girl.

"Hello father." Trunks said wiping lipstick off of his mouth. "How may I help you?" Trunks asked as he fixed his tie.

Vegeta scowled at his son. "Why did we lose our partnership with Ox Inc.?" Vegeta asked sitting down in the chair across from Trunks.

Trunks looked up at his father shocked. "We what?" Trunks asked then opened his laptop.

"Well apparently we lost our partnership with them; we were only partners for 3 fucking months!" Vegeta said growling. "I also noticed that only your friends brother was there but she wasn't, she has 90 percent of the company and he only has 10 what's going on?" Vegeta asked kicking his feet up on Trunks' desk.

"We had a falling out." Trunks said looking down at his lap. "About a year ago." Trunks said fiddling with his hands.

Vegeta started rubbing his eye lids. "I'm going to go set things straight." Vegeta said getting up.

"See you can't do that because I fucked up badly dad." Trunks said standing up and running to the door. "I fell in love." Trunks said then was shocked to hear his father laugh. "Dad what's so funny about this?" Trunks asked scowling at his father.

"I already knew that, what she couldn't admit her feelings towards you?" Vegeta asked smiling. Trunks nodded. "Okay well I'll just have a little get together." Vegeta said then pulled his son out of the way and walked out of the door.

Trunks rubbed his head. "I'm in so deep right now." Trunks said making his way back to his chair.

_**A/N:**_ My mini fic is almost done.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Roommates**_

_**A/N:**_ NEW CHAPTER YAAAY.

~_**VEGETA**_~

Vegeta walked into Ox Inc. with a goal that was going to be met. Vegeta Oji was a simple man but when he didn't get his way hell was on the verge of coming up.

As Vegeta walked right past Thyme, who had her mouth open, staring at the medium heighted figure. He walked into Wren's office and sat down in a chair watching her while she made a phone call.

"Okay Goten I'm sitting in front of Vegeta right now I'll call you back." Wren said then hung up the phone. "Hello Mr. Oji how may I help you?" Wren asked smiling at him.

"One I've told you millions of times call me Vegeta, two what the fuck is up." Vegeta asked scowling at Wren.

Wren looked so confused. "What are you talking about?" She said drinking some coffee. "If with the sale price we're on that right now and its being taken care of." Wren said reading some badge folders she said on her desk.

"I'm talking about you breaking the ties with Ox Inc., Oji Corp., and Capsule Corp.?" Vegeta asked standing and unbuttoning his jacket.

Wren blushed and looked down. "Oh that, well actually that was an accident, I was just about to call Trunks and get everything back to normal." Wren said chuckling. Vegeta looked at Wren and saw she was telling the truth. "I was ranting and my new assistant, she thought I was being for real and she broke the ties." Wren said chucking. "She just got fired." She said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh okay well thank you." Vegeta said about to leave. "Oh and another thing, I'm having a little dinner, on Tuesday, I would love it if you came." Vegeta said saluting to Wren then walked out the door.

"Shit" Was the only words Wren could get out.

~_**TRUNKS**_~

Trunks just got off the most awkward phone call he's had since ever. "I can't breathe, Jonny get my bag!" Trunks said yelling for his friend.

Jonny walked in rolling his eyes handing Trunks a brown paper bag and some pills. "If you keep having anxiety attacks you're going to die." Jonny said sitting on Trunks' desk.

"I just got off the phone with Wren; it was so good to hear her voice." Trunks said putting his head between his knees. "She's coming to my mom and dad's party." Trunks said taking long and deep breaths.

Jonny patted Trunks on the back. "I'll come if you want?" Jonny said getting off of Trunks' desk.

"That would be awesome I need all my guy friends." Trunks said nodding rapidly. "And if you could carry an extra bottle of my anxiety medicine." Trunks said chuckling.

~_**WREN**_~

Wren hopped into her car and headed to her house, she was thinking about crashing at Goten's house again but now since they had the baby she didn't want to be a burden.

'_You're no burden'_ She could hear Bra's little voice say while Wren was driving. "I'll just stay at my place tonight." Wren said feeling the loneliness pour into her heart. "I should get a cat." She said out loud laughing to herself.

As Wren pulled up to her three story house she put her car into her garage and walked into her house. "I'm home." She called to her appliances. "I really need a pet." Wren said rolling her eyes. Wren climbed up the steps to her room to put on her pj's and have a cartoon marathon.

Wren was watching TV with a bowl of popcorn and her favorite pj's on when she heard thunder and screamed. Wren chuckled when she just noticed it was thunder _'Aren't I stupid." _Wren thought then screamed again as the phone rang.

She ran to the phone and answered it. "Hello Wren speaking." Wren said glad to hear who was on the other end.

"Hey Wren just wondering if you were okay you know because it thundering and all." Goten said sitting in the corner of his room.

Wren chuckled. "Just breathe Goten it will be over soon go hold Bra for support." Wren said then hung up and went back to her show.

About an hour later it stopped thundering and it was just raining. Wren was almost asleep on the couch then the doorbell rang. Wren didn't call anybody and Goten doesn't drive in the rain plus if it was Thyme she would have called before coming over.

Wren ran to the kitchen and grabbed her baseball bat and walked slowly to the door. The doorbell rang again and she stopped when she saw who it was. _'Why is Trunks here?'_ She thought putting the bat down and ran to the door. "Hey Wren." Trunks said smiling.

"Hey Trunks, come in your soaked." Wren said then pulled Trunks into the house. "Let me get you a towel." Wren said running upstairs. Wren came back down with a towel and some clothes Trunks could probably fit. "What are you doing here?" Wren asked handing Trunks the stuff and stepped back.

Trunks took the stuff and put the clothes down only holding the towel and looking at it. "I don't know I went on a drive because I couldn't sleep and my mind leads me here." Trunks said drying himself off. "I didn't mean to bother you I can leave." Trunks said about to turn around.

"You can stay till the storm dies down." Wren said holding herself. "So how's life?" Wren asked looking into Trunks' big blue eyes.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay." Trunks said taking off his shirt.

"Oh, hand it to me I can go dry them." Wren said as Trunks handed her his clothes.

"Thanks" Trunks said as Wren walked away with his clothes.

Wren came back and they stood there for a few minutes not talking. "So how's that girl you're dating the model." Wren said smiling.

Trunks chuckled. "She's not my girlfriend we had a photo shoot together and she wanted to hang out, to her that meant fuck me but it didn't last long." Trunks said putting the towel over his head and drying his hair. "I watched that thing they had about us on E! and I just wanted you to know I didn't tell them anything." Trunks said looking at his feet.

"It's okay they actually found me and asked me a lot of questions." Wren said laughing.

Trunks laughed along with her. "Me too." Once the laughing stop it got really awkward again. "I want to apologize for what happened a year ago." Trunks said looking up into Wren's eyes.

Wren shook her head. "Do you want a drink?" Wren asked trying to change the conversation.

"Sure" Trunks said smiling. "Something really alcoholic please." Trunks said laughing and following Wren into the kitchen.

About three hours later Wren and Trunks were sitting on the couch talking and eating popcorn. "So you're telling me that she had a webbed toe, oh that's creepy." Wren said laughing while Trunks chuckled and shook his head.

"And she was proud of it like it was an honor." Trunks said laughing even harder.

The storm finally died down but Trunks and Wren didn't even noticed they were having too much fun reminiscing about old times. "Remember in 8th grade that girl with really big teeth and an acne problem liked you?" Wren said laughing Trunks' face got serious.

"That's not funny I hate to go out with her for a week, I whole week." Trunks said shivering in disgust. Trunks looked out the window and saw the sun coming up. "Looks like the storm cleared." He said nodding towards the window.

Wren looked at the window and felt a little sad but still happy. "I'll go get your clothes." Wren said then hopped up and went to the laundry room. When she came back Trunks was in his boxers folding up the clothes Wren gave him.

"Oh, um, thanks for the clothes." Trunks said as him and Wren traded clothes. As their hands touched old feelings and emotions came back into play, like they ever stopped. Trunks pushed the clothes out of the way and grabbed Wren and kissed her.

Wren was just standing there until she put her arms around Trunks' neck. Just as things were about to get headed lights started flashing and the sound of camera flicks were near the window.

Wren screamed and ran upstairs and Trunks closed the curtains around the house. "I closed all the curtains it's safe to come downstairs." Trunks said as he put his clothes on. "I'm sorry." Trunks said as he heard Wren come downstairs.

"It's okay." Wren said watching Trunks from the stairs. She's been waiting for this to happen for a while now but she's been too scared to do it and I guess her dreams were answered when Trunks showed up on her door step and she's not going to push this away.

Trunks put his shoes on then stood up. "I'm going to head out." Trunks said going towards the door.

Wren ran up to Trunks and turned him around grabbing his face and kissing him pulling him towards her. Trunks wrapped his arms around Wren's waist holding tight wanting to never let her go again. Trunks pulled away and looked into Wren's big black eyes. "Hi" Trunks said pushing Wren's long hair out of her face.

Wren giggled. "Hey" She said smiling. "So do you want to go to this lame dinner with me?" Wren said smiling up at Trunks.

Trunks thought for a second. "Sure, you totally have to pick me up at 7 though." Trunks said doing a fake valley girl accent.

"Oh but of course." Wren said laughing at Trunks as he flipped his hair.

~_**TWO HOURS LATER**_~

Wren and Trunks went their separate ways but agreeing to have dinner tonight at 5. As they got rid of the paparazzi they went to work.

Trunks walked into the office and was shocked to see everyone not working looking at the TV. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Trunks was about to say that but the words were said by someone else. Trunks turned around to see his father pissed off and he wasn't going to be the one to get his wrath. "I want to know why I'm paying you to fucking sit around and watch television, please inform me why?" Vegeta asked as everyone scattered.

Trunks stayed quiet and looked at the TV to see what was so interesting and to his shocked he saw a picture of him in just his boxers kissing Wren who had just a t-shirt and knee high socks on. "Shit!" Trunks yelled unplugging the big flat screen. "I want all the fucking televisions unplugged and whoever goes looking for that picture is getting fucking fired!" Trunks yelled then went to the elevator and his father following close behind.

"So what happened with you and Wren last night?" Vegeta asked fixing his tie. "I'm taking it went well." He said smirking.

Trunks looked over at his dad with a big smile on his face. "Dad we haven't play fought since I was like 10." Trunks said playfully hitting his father in the arm. Trunks blocked a punch his father threw back. Trunks hopped at his dad and put him in a head lock. "I win." Trunks said then was shocked when his father flipped him out of the elevator.

"Nope I win." Vegeta said laughing and fixing his suit. "So how'd it go?" He asked helping Trunks up.

Trunks shrugged his shoulder walking into his office. "It went great, we talked then I kissed her and that's when the picture was taken." Trunks said blushing. "after that I got dressed and was about to leave when Wren ran up to me and kissed me, we're having dinner at 5." Trunks said looking down at his computer.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy." Vegeta choked out.

~_**WREN**_~

Wren walked into her office and saw her grandfather sitting in the waiting room. "Grandpa why are you waiting here you know you can go upstairs?" Wren asked helping the old man up.

"I wanted to see my grandkids I just went to see Goten and now I'm here to see you." Ox said kissing Wren on the cheek.

Wren was about to say something to him but she hears his shocked gasp and looked to where he was looking and saw her and Trunks kissing on the TV.

_**A/N:**_ I'm sorry it took so long for me to update I had computer problems.


End file.
